So what are you going to do about it?
by DawsonJoey88
Summary: Set in season 1. A different way Joey confesses her feelings to Dawson
1. Ch1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I know I don't own Dawson and Joey or Dawson's Creek….. they are ALL Kevin Williamson's and the WB's.

Author's Note: Set in season 1. Fedback wanted!

"Dawson, you have no idea about what you're talking about!" Joey said as she turned off the TV.   
  
"Joey Potter… I saw you with my own two eyes…YOU WERE SOO RED AT THAT SCENCE!" Joey started to roll her eyes as she sat up on Dawson's bed.   
  
"Dawson. you have to get you're eyes checked because you have the early symptoms of becoming color blind." Joey said with a smirk on her face. Dawson managed a fake smile on his face from his best friends comment.   
  
"You started to turn red when they started to strip...I think you have the hots for the guy!" Dawson said as he sat down on the bed next to Joey.   
  
"What makes you say that o great one!?" Joey said being sarcastic.   
  
"Well I wouldn't say 'O Great One', but close!" Dawson said as he threw a pillow at Joey's head.  
  
Joey threw the pillow back at him. "Well your wrong."   
  
"Did it ever occur to you that I just maybe right this time?" Dawson said as he got up from his director's chair   
  
"Nope, never, not happening!" Joey chuckled at her joke. "Well, actually, I've gotta get going, so I'll see you, Dawson." she said as she got up from his bed to the window.   
  
"See ya, Jo."   
  
"Hey Bess, I'm home!" Joey said as se walked in the front door, her face still slightly red from the sex scene she and Dawson had watched then him harassing her about it afterwards  
  
"Hey Jo." Bessie said. Bessie was on the couch holding Alexander. "How's Dawson?" Bessie said as got up from the couch, carrying the baby.   
  
"He's good…but why would you care?" Joey said with a confused look on her face.   
  
" I don't know… I was just trying to figure something out…" Joey waited for her sister to continue, oblivious to what Bessie was getting at. "I think my little sis has a crush on the boy across the creek!" Joey rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to ditch from responding to her sister's question.

"Bess, you have any idea about Dawson and me….so just leave it alone ok."   
  
"Admit it sis… YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON DAWSON!"   
  
"FINE…I HAVE A CRUSH ON DAW-" Joey stopped as she realized what she had done. Oh crap….what did I just do…. Joey thought to herself.

" I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!!!!!" Bessie said as she pointed her figure at Joey as she started to go to the living room.   
  
"Bessie, is this some kind of way of killing me or are you just torturing me or shall I just pick?" Bessie's eyes wondered down to the ground, but wandered up to her sister.   
  
"When did you start to like him-"  
  
"Bessie… it is way past crush.. I mean I've known him for so long and we know everything about each other and……" Joey started to have tears in her eyes." .and…… why doesn't he know that I exist?"   
  
"He does, Jo, but just not like he does with that Jen Lindley girl." That didn't make Joey feel any better. "He's a boy Joey, he'll wake up soon," Bessie assured her sister, putting her arm around Joey and squeezed her tight.  
  
The next morning, Joey got out of the boat and walked up to Dawson's house. He does, Jo, but just not like he does with that Jen Lindley girl…Bessie's words kept on ringing in Joey's head like a bug that won't stop buzzing around her as she climbed up the latter.   
  
"Dawson can we ta…" She stopped. Her mouth dropped in aw as walked into his room pretty wet with nothing but a towel on. Oh shit…Joey thought as she say her dream come true.


	2. Ch2

Chapter two   
  
"Joey……uhhh hi." Dawson said as he tried to get the words out.   
  
"Uh..hi." Joey tried to manage a smirk on her face , but she was still in aw. Dawson's hair was still wet from his shower. His abs tight and fit, his face as innocent as an infant, and his towel draped around his waist. " Uh.. Dawson.. did I come at the wrong time…." Why are you asking that when you know what he is going to say…but man he looks hot like that! Joey thought to herself as she got into Dawson's room.   
"Well, tell me this Jo… how would you feel if I walked in on you when you just got out of the shower?" Dawson said as he moved to his closet.   
  
"Well, actually now that you mention it….." Joey…think…don't tell you're secret now…you'll never be able forgive yourself… "Actually…I would want to kick you in the crotch and make sure you don't get up" Good Job, Joey…Well done!   
"Exactly, but I wouldn't exactly do all of those things.." Joey laughed at the sound of that.   
  
"Joey…"   
  
"Ya, Dawson?"   
  
"Could you do something for me?"   
  
"Ya, sure anything….except strip."   
  
Dawson rolled his eyes.   
  
"Could you get out so I can change?"   
  
"Oh, ya right, sure." Joey went out the window and sat down on Dawson's roof.   
After about 5 minutes, Dawson opened the window and came out on the roof.   
  
"Hey, Jo.. long time no see." Joey smirked at the comment. "You have to believe that that really wasn't one of my finest moments .. right?" Dawson said as he sat next to Joey.   
  
"Oh no, Dawson, I actually thought that it was one of the best damn moments of you're small pathetic life."   
"So what were you day dreaming about out here looking out at the lake?" Dawson asked as he nudged on the shoulder.   
  
"A boy…if you can believe it. He was charming, sweet, caring and it was going great until….. he found someone that he loved and left me in the dust." Joey looked at the ground in sadness.   
"Jo .. this guy wouldn't by any chance, and this is a long shot, but…is it the guy from the movie we saw last night?" Joey hit him on the arm with a smile on her face and laughed a little. Dawson started to laugh so hard, it looked like he would die. So, Joey hit him again, disgusted by him.   
"You are so wrong, Dawson!" Joey said as she got up from the roof, heading for the ladder.   
  
"Ok, this I know is true… Drew Barrymore is so hot and no movie can tell me that she isn't because I know its true, and that's a fact!"   
  
"Whatever. I'll see ya later, Dawson." "See you later, Jo."   
Joey walked into the door with a huge smile on her face. When Bessie saw her, Joey just walked by, too busy in her thoughts to even notice her sister.   
  
"Umm.. how about 'Hi, Bessie'.. or 'What's up?!"   
  
" Oh Bessie did you say something?" Bessie started to laugh when she said that.   
  
"Oh ha ha! That's very funny, Jo! So.. what happened to you...all happy and smiley and didn't you just come back from Dawson's?" she asked, her hands in her hips. Joey was looking up at the ceiling, smiling, and biting her bottom lip. "Joey Potter, tell me, and tell me right now, about what happened!"   
Bessie dragged Joey to the couch and sat her down. "Ok.." Joey pulled her hair behind her ears, like she usually does when she has to say something great.   
  
"Oh my gosh…this is going to be good!" Bessie said.   
".. So I was climbing into Dawson' room, and I started to say something as I went in…..well, when I looked up .. all Dawson had on was a white towel!!! Ehhh!!!!!" Joey's faced glowed when she said it.   
"You must have been in heaven!" Bessie said. "What does that mean exactly?" Bessie said out of curiosity.   
  
"Nothing really, but you should of seen him , Bess, I mean he was so dreamy and hot and really amazing!"   
"Well, Joey, I think you need you make you're move and soon because sooner or later he is going to go back to Jen and you will never get you're chance," she reminded her. Joey sighed, knowing she was right.   
"Ok, Dawson .. movie night will never begin until you put you're clothes and steep away from the TV." Joey said as she covered her eyes and went through the window. It had been a week since she had seen Dawson in only a towel, still unable to get the image out of her head. All she had done was dream about it since that day.   
  
"Ha Ha, very funny Jo! Now lets just start the movie!" Joey hopped on the bed and grabbed the "Jaws" stuffed animal. Dawson smirked, bending down and retrieving the movie , putting it into the VCR. All the while Joey's gaze was on his butt, unable to tear her gaze from it. Finally as he stood up, she was able to tear her gaze away, focusing on the stuffed animal in her hands.   
  
"So… what movie are we watching tonight?" she asked.   
  
Dawson grinned. "You'll see," he said as he reached over and turned the light out. A few minutes later, Joey looked down near the VCR, at the movie case.  
  
"Friday the 13th!!" she exclaimed. "No way! I'm not watching that!" she told him as she began to get up. Dawson grabbed her arm, making sure she didn't shut it off.  
  
"Aww, C'mon Jo, it'll be fine," he assured her. "Besides, I'm right here beside you."   
  
Joey crossed her arms, joining Dawson as he leaned against the headboard. "Fine." The two watched the movie for a while, Joey feeling her heart rate speed up whenever a scary part came on the screen…or whenever her arm brushed up against his.   
  
Suddenly Joey jumped, scared by the scene playing, and grabbed Dawson's arm, hiding her face in his chest. Dawson laughed. He loved scaring her. Dawson then stopped laughing as he smelled her hair. Her perfume spelled like a garden of flowers, her mother's perfume.   
Joey looked up. Dawson and her eyes connected. They both leaned in…….


	3. Ch3

Chapter 3

Their lips met. It all started out plain, simple and innocent, but after they started to get into it became very hot, steamy, and…sizzling. Soon Dawson felt the need to feel his body against hers. Which was weird, he thought, because for the longest time he thought of her as a sister. But now... he couldn't stop kissing her, or thinking about touching her. Without breaking off their kiss, he maneuvered his left hand the other side of her body, making him now hovering over her as they continued to kiss Dawson's lips are so soft…I'm melting… But wait… Joey thought, Dawson now on top of her. Suddenly, Joey broke off their kiss. Dawson was smiling happily as he looked at her, but Joey had this confused look on her face that swiped Dawson's smile right off.

"Jo… what's wrong?" "Dawson.. I'm sorry…"Joey moved out from under Dawson, then walked over to the window, feeling the need to get out of there.

"Jo…"

"Man.. you kissed her!!!!" Pacey said as he looked at the up coming dates.

"Pace.. it is was in the heat of the moment.. I mean wouldn't you have done the same thing if you were in that position?"

"Sure… but not with Potter!!!" Pacey said as he joked around.

"But I mean.. you should have seen her Pace!!! She was so beautiful and innocent and perfect just at that exact moment. It's hard to describe , but she was; she really was."

"Dawson welcome to the world of Pacey Witter…. Odd, weird and love." Dawson smiled at that remark that he made knowing he was disguising it as a joke.   
  
Dawson had been trying to find Joey all day, but couldn't find her. Finally, after the last period had ended, he spotted her at her locker.

"Jo!" Joey turned around and started to run to the door. "Jo- Joey…WAIT!" Dawson said as he started to race after her. Why does Joey keep on avoiding me? What the hell did I do? Dawson thought to himself as he tried to speed up. After about 10 minutes of running, he finally caught up to her. He put both hands on her shoulders as he spun her around.

"Jo, why the hell are you doing this to me? I mean ignoring me, running away from me, avoiding at all cost to see me I mean com-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Dawson for not explaining myself better.. maybe I should a big sign around my neck saying why I'm doing this!!!!" Joey said as she got out of Dawson's grasp and started walking. "Well that would be better then just not talking to me," he said, but it was no use, she was already running away from him…again. Dawson ran his hand through his hair, trying to think of what he was going to do.   
  
Dawson couldn't sleep all night because of all of the things going through his head. Why won't she talk to me? What did I do? Is there something wrong with Joey and she doesn't want to tell me? What did I do that would upset her… Dawson had been toying around with that specific idea for the longest time; trying to think about the things they did recently. " I'm so stumped about this Joey thing. I mean I don't know what I did or didn't do!" Dawson grabbed a water bottle as he walked through the lunch line.

"Well, Dawson, have you ever given thought that maybe its you?" Dawson gave him a dirty look when he said that. " But seriously Dawson, this girl has been head-over-heals for since…forever! I mean she-"

"Wait, Joey had a crush on me?" Pacey gave him a "Duh" look. Dawson, then and there, realized why Joey had been ignoring him, ditching him, and being a…. "Uhh.. Pace I'll see you later, I've gotta find Joey!!!" "So, the scarecrow did get a brain?!" Pacey called out after him. "Pacey, SHUT UP!" Dawson said as he started running to the doors.   
  
He looked all over school in every classroom, every inch of the schools ground, and asked every teacher if they had seen Joey, but they all replied with, "No". This is going to be a long night.. Dawson thought to himself as he started heading into town. He thought of every possible place that Joey may be, but whenever he went to one of Joey's favorite places, there was no Joey. Where the heck is she? Dawson thought to himself. Dawson just gave up and started walking home knowing that Joey really didn't want to talk to him. As he was on his way back, he went passed the swings. This girl was just sitting there, swinging back and forth. The girl's head was down, with her hand on the top. " Jo?" The girl looked up and Dawson had a big sigh of relief. "I've been looking all over for you….I-I need to ask…. are you doing this because of the kiss we had?" Joey bit her lip, stood up and moved closer to Dawson.

"Yes an-and I don't even know why, but… I got all tense and scared and really confused all at the same time."

"Jo, I know what you mean," he admitted. Joey looked at him confused, unsure of what was saying.

"W-what?" she asked.

Dawson smiled. "Jo, I think I'm in love with you." Joey looked at him for a second, searching his face for traces of what he just said being some form of a sick joke. But she realized it wasn't. She sat there on the swung, shocked and unsure of what to say as Dawson looked at her. waiting for a response. After a few moments of silence, Dawson began to worry.

"Jo please.. say something here," he said. "You think or you know?" she asked.

Dawson smiled. "I know."

Joey smiled. "So what do you plan on doing about it?" she asked. Dawson grinned, hoping she's ask him that.

"This," he said, leaning forward and capturing her mouth with his.

THE END


End file.
